Mureș River
| parent = | tributary_left = | tributary_right = | city = | landmark = | source = | source_location = Izvorul Mureșului | source_region = Harghita County | source_country = Romania | source_elevation = 877 | source_lat_d = 46 | source_lat_m = 37 | source_lat_s = 20 | source_lat_NS = N | source_long_d = 25 | source_long_m = 42 | source_long_s = 58 | source_long_EW = E | mouth = Tisza | mouth_location = Szeged | mouth_region = Csongrád County | mouth_country = Hungary | mouth_elevation = 86 | mouth_lat_d = 46 | mouth_lat_m = 15 | mouth_lat_s = 5 | mouth_lat_NS = N | mouth_long_d = 20 | mouth_long_m = 11 | mouth_long_s = 37 | mouth_long_EW = E |length = 789 | width = | depth = | volume = |watershed = 30332 |discharge_location = Makó |discharge = 184 | discharge_max = | discharge_min = | free = | free_type = | map = | map_caption = | map_background = | map_locator = | map_locator_x = | map_locator_y = | website = | commons = | footnotes = }} The Mureș ( ; , ; ; ; Serbian Cyrillic: ; , or ; ) is a river in Eastern Europe. Its drainage basin covers an area of .Analysis of the Tisza River Basin 2007, IPCDR It originates in the Hășmașu Mare Range in the Eastern Carpathian Mountains, Romania, rising close to the headwaters of the Olt River, and joins the Tisza at Szeged in southeastern Hungary. The Mureș River flows through the Romanian counties Harghita, Mureș, Alba, Hunedoara, Arad and Timiș, and the Hungarian county Csongrád. The largest cities on the Mureș/Maros are Târgu Mureș, Alba Iulia, Deva and Arad in Romania, and Szeged in Hungary. The Mureș was known as the river in classical antiquity. It was also known in German as the and owing to Transylvanian Saxon settlements and prior Austrian Habsburg rule. Salt used to be traded in medieval times on the river on large rafts. The Hungarian reaches of the Mureș/Maros are long as the state border. Some on the northern side of the river are protected as part of the Körös-Maros National Park. The Maros Floodplain Protected Area consists of gallery forests, floodplain meadows and of forest reserve near Szeged. Name The river is known to be first mentioned by Herodotus in 484 BC bearing the name Maris. It is also mentioned in 948 AD, in a document of the Byzantine Emperor Constantine, under the name Muresis (Mureios)Béla Köpeczi, [http://mek.oszk.hu/03400/03407/html/67.html History of Transylvania: From the beginnings to 1606]. Towns and villages The following towns are situated along the river Mureș, from source to mouth: Toplița, Reghin, Târgu Mureș, Luduș, Ocna Mureș, Aiud, Teiuș, Alba Iulia, Geoagiu, Orăștie, Simeria, Deva, Lipova, Arad, Nădlac (all in Romania), Makó, Szeged (both in Hungary). The Mureș flows through the following communes (grouped by counties, from source to mouth): *Harghita County: Voșlobeni, Suseni, Joseni, Remetea, Subcetate, Sărmaș, Gălăuțaș, Toplița *Mureș County: Stânceni, Lunca Bradului, Răstolița, Deda, Rușii-Munți, Aluniș, Brâncovenești, Ideciu de Jos, Suseni, Reghin, Petelea, Gornești, Glodeni, Ernei, Sântana de Mureș, Sângeorgiu de Mureș, Târgu Mureș, Sâncraiu de Mureș, Cristești, Pănet, Ungheni, Sânpaul, Iernut, Cuci, Bogata, Luduș, Chețani *Alba County: Noșlac, Lunca Mureșului, Ocna Mureș, Unirea, Mirăslău, Aiud, Rădești, Teiuș, Sântimbru, Ciugud, Alba Iulia, Vințu de Jos, Blandiana, Săliștea, Șibot *Hunedoara County: Geoagiu, Orăștie, Turdaș, Rapoltu Mare, Simeria, Hărău, Deva, Șoimuș, Vețel, Brănișca, Ilia, Gurasada, Dobra, Burjuc, Zam *Arad County: Petriș, Săvârșin, Birchiș, Vărădia de Mureș, Bata, Bârzava, Conop, Ususău, Lipova, Păuliș, Frumușeni, Fântânele, Vladimirescu, Arad, Zădăreni, Felnac, Pecica, Secusigiu, Semlac, Șeitin, Nădlac *Timiș County: Periam, Sânpetru Mare, Sânnicolau Mare, Cenad *Csongrád County: Nagylak, Magyarcsanád, Apátfalva, Makó, Kiszombor, Ferencszállás, Maroslele, Klárafalva, Deszk, Szeged Tributaries The following rivers are tributaries to the river Mureș: Left: Cărbunele Negru, Senetea, Fierăstrăul, Șumuleul Mare, Borzontul Mare, Borzontul Mic, Bacta, Limbuș, Pârâul Pietrei, Eseniu, Martonca, Gălăuțaș, Măgheruș, Gudea, Sălard, Peșcoasa Mare, Iod, Borzia, Sebeș, Idicel, Deleni, Gurghiu, Beica, Habic, Petrilaca, Terebici, Pocloș, Niraj, Sărata, Șeulia, Ațântiș, Fărău, Ciunga, Șesul Băgăului, Rât, Târnava, Hăpria, Sebeș, Pianu, Cioara, Cugir, Vaidei, Romos, Orăștie, Turdaș, Strei, Tâmpa, Cerna, Herepeia, Căoi, Vulcez, Leșnic, Săcămaș, Plaiu, Dobra, Abucea, Ohaba, Sălciva, Peștiș, Somonița, Izvor, Suliniș, Pârâul Mare, Șiștarovăț, Sinicuț Right: Voșlăbeni, Strâmba, Belcina, Lăzarea, Ditrău, Faier, Mogoș, Jolotca, Filipea, Sărmaș, Ciucic, Toplița, Călimănel, Mermezeu, Zebracu, Neagra, Ilva, Răstolița, Gălăoaia, Bistra, Râpa, Luț, Șar, Voiniceni, Cuieșd, Lechința, Pârâul de Câmpie, Arieș, Unirea, Ciugud, Ormeniș, Mirăslău, Lopadea, Aiud, Gârbova, Geoagiu, Galda, Ampoi, Pâclișa, Vinț, Blandiana, Băcăinți, Homorod, Geoagiu, Boiu, Bobâlna, Lazu, Vărmaga, Certej, Boholt, Căian, Boz, Sârbi, Băcișoara, Gurasada, Zam, Almaș, Petriș, Troaș, Vinești, Stejar, Julița, Grosul, Monoroștia, Bârzava, Nadăș, Conop, Cornic, Milova, Șoimoș, Radna, Cladova, Száraz-ér Images File:RO HD Soimus Mures River 2.jpg| Mureș (Maros) river near Șoimuș, Romania File:MuresulLaIlia (6).JPG| Mureș river near Ilia, Romania File:CetateaSoimos (15).JPG| Mureș river near Lipova, Romania See also * List of longest rivers of Romania * Tributaries of Mureș River (Romanian and Hungarian names) * List of rivers of Europe References External links * Administrația Națională Apelor Române - Cadastrul Apelor - București * Institutul de Meteorologie și Hidrologie - Rîurile României - București 1971 * Trasee turistice - județul Mureș http://www.e-calauza.ro/index.php?afiseaza=trasee-turistice-mures Category:Mureș basin Category:Rivers of Hungary Category:Rivers of Romania Category:Rivers of Harghita County Category:Rivers of Mureș County Category:Rivers of Alba County Category:Rivers of Hunedoara County Category:Rivers of Arad County Category:International rivers of Europe